For a while
by Domiiik
Summary: Grant made Darren realize his feelings for Chris. But will the younger actor feel the same?


Darren had to admit. The Grant kid was really great. He was great singer, actor and he was also really cute. The whole cast immdiately fell in love with him. He was funny, fan of comic books and he even liked disney movies. Darren was sure, they're gonna be great friends.

Or not.

He was watching Grant talking to Chris. They were laughing and Chris had this huge smile on his face. The smile Darren loved so much. He had no idea why, but he just loved Chris' teeth.

„Hey Dare, come here. Grant was just telling me something about what happend to him in the theather, you're gonna laugh so hard when you hear this!" Chris shouted at him and Darren tried to look interested, even if he weren't. Seriously, Chris is never laughing so hard, he never looks so... happy?

The weirdest thing was, that Darren wanted to be the person, who makes Chris happy. Well, something was definitely wrong with him. It was almost like he's beeing jealous. But why the hell should he be jealous of Grant? Darren was straight and Chris was just his friend. Hell, he didn't even know if Grant was gay or not. He was just being stupid.

„So I was just telling Chris, that two weeks ago we were playing this part about...," but Darren wasn't listening. He could see Grant's lips moving, but he didn't hear a single word coming from his mouth. All he could see was Chris laughing again and looking so relaxed. His eyes were shining and ohmygod, he was giggling. Chris Colfer was giggling.

„Could you believe it?" smiled Chris and Darren had no idea what he's talking about.

„Uhm, what?"

„The play. Did you hear any of it?"

„Sorry," Darren shaked his head, apologizing.

„It's ok. It's not really that funny," Grant smiled.

„Are you kidding? It's freaking hilarious!"

„Sorry," Darren apologized again. „I guess I'm not feeling very well."

„What's wrong?" Chris looked worry. Darren was his best friend and he didn't want him to be sick or have bad mood.

„Nothing. I'm okay."

„Are you sure?"

„Yeah, don't worry about me, Chris. I think I'm just gonna go home and rest for a few hours."

„That's not a bad idea. See you tomorrow on set?"

„Yeah, sure. Bye, Chris. Bye Grant." Darren put on a fake smile and went away. What the fuck was wrong with him? He never acted like this. Grant was great and Darren had no idea was he mad at him. He didn't do anything wrong. And still Darren had the urge to punch this guy.

He went strictly to his car and headed home. Take a nap sounded like a very good idea. He was just tired. That was all. Tired and bad mood was just awful combination. It had nothing to do with Grant. Nothing.

„The bastard was undressing Chris with his eyes, aaargh!"

Ok. So he was probably a little jealous. But why? Chris was just his friend. Or not? Darren had no idea anymore. He was so confused. He was sure he was straight.

Yeah. Was. Untill one handsome man has changed it. There was no space for avoiding the truth anymore. He had feelings for Chris. He knew for a while, but he just thought he's connected too much with Blaine. But it wasn't Blaine having feellings for Kurt. It was him, Darren, having feelings for Chris. And it wasn't just a guy crush. Darren had never feelings for a guy before and even if he always said you fall in love with a person and not a gender, he was a little scared. What does it all mean? Should he tell Chris? No. In no way he should tell him. They were co-workers. And friends. He won't destroy it, because his stupid heart is maybe in love with this man.

Whoa. In love? Where did this come from? He wasn't in love with Chris Colfer, right? Right? He can't be in love with him. He just can't.

And then everything hit Darren with the power of thousands suns. The evenings spent together. Just them watching movies, singing disney songs, cooking some unhealthy food, geeking about everything, watching Chris dance on Lady Gaga's new songs, reading Chris' new chapter of his childern book... Oh god. He was in love Chris Colfer.

Darren didn't even realize, he was still sitting in his car on the parking spot. And than he saw Chris and Grant walking together to their cars. They hugged and laughed to something Darren couldn't hear. Darren could feel his own heart pounding when he watched Chris. He was so beautiful.

Chris didn't notice Darren's car and went strictly to his apartment. He was tired after long day of shooting. He just wanted to take a shower, finish new chapter of his book and go to bed. And that's excatly what he did when he arrived home. Chris took a quick shower, grabbed some food from the fridge and headed to bed. He loved writing in bed. One evening Darren was here. He was working on his book and Darren was writing some new song. They were just lying in Chris's bed and talking. He loved this moments with Darren and even if sometimes Chris imagined Darren being gay and them being a couple, he was greatful for having someone like Darren as his friend. He was still full of energy, smiling, singing. He liked this guy very much. Sometines was scary how much actually.

Knocking on door stripped Chris from thinking about Darren and the young actor headed to the door. He opened them and stood looking to Darren's beautiful eyes. No. He should stop thinking about him in that way. Darren was his friend. Darren was straight.

„Darren? What are you doing here?"

That was actually really good question, because Darren had no idea why the hell was he standing in front of Chris' doors.

„Uhm, hi."

„Hi? Is something wrong?"

„I don't know." And it was the truth. Darren had no idea what's going on with him. But after more than an hour sitting in his car he just had to see Chris. So now he was standing here, looking at confused Chris and feeling like a complete idiot.

„Okay? Wanna come in?"

„Thanks." Slight smile appeared on Darren's face, as the man walked in. They went to Chris' living room and sit on couch. Darren had no idea what to say. So he stood quiet. Chris was watching him carefully, still confused. Darren acted weird. He acted weird quite often, but not this kind of weird.

„Dare, you know you can tell me everything, right?"

„Yeah." He smiled and when he looked to his eyes, it was like looking into blue ocean. „I.. I don't really know how to begin."

„It's okay. Wanna make some coffee or something first?"

„No, thanks. I just... Watching you today with Grant made me realize something."

„What?"

„Watching you with him laughing, smiling, seeing the way you were looking at him... I was jealous."

„You what?" Chris was staring at his best friend in shock. What was Darren trying to say? Was he...? No, that wasn't possible. And yet, Chris was staring at his co-worker with a hopeful look in his eyes.

„I... I don't know. Oh god. What am I doing? I should go."

„No! What are you talking about? What are you trying to say?"

Darren just wanted to run away, but Chris looked so confused and vulnerable and suddenly he wanted to kiss him so bad. So he did. He leaned to Chris and kiss him gently on his lips. It was just quick kiss, but it sent butterflies everywhere.

Chris was staring at Darren, eyes wide opened and he couldn't believe what just happend. Darren Criss just kissed him.

„Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't do this. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable ."

„Why did you just kissed me?"

„I don't know. I-I wanted to."

„You wanted to? You wanted to kiss me?"

„Yeah. For a while actually."

„You wanted to kiss me for a while?" Chris was aware he was asking idiotic questions, but his brain just couldn't work out the informations.

„Yeah." It was just a whisper. Darren wasn't even looking at Chris. He was staring at his toes and feeling like a complete mess. He was sure Chris is gonna hate him. Oh god. What if Chris doesn't want to be friends anymore? Darren wasn't sure he can handle this.

„Darren, look at me." Chris's voice was low and when Darren looked up, Chris was smiling. It was sweet gentle smile and Darren wanted to kiss him again more than he needed air.

„Did you really mean it? That you wanted to kiss me for a while now?"

„Yeah. I just... I'm sorry. I know you don't wanna have a realtionship and you see me only as a friend and I probably destroyed everything and I-."

Darren didn't finish the sentence, because Chris kissed him hard. His tongue slipped in Darren's mounth and both men moaned from the sensation. It was completely different from Blaine kissing Kurt. This was Chris kissing Darren and Darren kissing Chris and it felt wonderful.

They broke the kiss after what felt like a millennium. Both men were grinning at each other and all they could see was love in other man's eyes.

„Never apologize for kissing me again."

„Ok," Darren's smile was so huge he was scared he's gonna rip his mouth apart.

„Because I also wanted to kiss you for a while. You have no idea for how long actually."

„Well, good to know that we don't have to wait anymore."

„Yeah."

And then they were kissing again. They had no idea what's gonna happen tomorrow, but it didn't matter. In that moment, they had each other and that's the only important thing in the world.


End file.
